Quiet Please
by EgaoMiyuki
Summary: Jellal Fernandes / / X Reader / / A vistor? At this time of night?


**Quiet Please**

**Jellal x Reader (Fem!)**

It was a quiet night at the Magic Library. Late too.. I was busy finishing up the organizing the shelves and dusting off particles from the books. To liven things up I started to hum a light happy tune as I placed a stack of books back in their cozy homes. Normally I never took so long at my job, but for some reason I felt like relaxing and taking my time.

_Creak.._

I froze. That wasn't a natural sound coming from the floor.

_Creak.._

Because of my vast knowledge of the library, I knew exactly what this sound was.

_Creak.._

I gulped. There was no possible explanation. And there was no way I could just leave in case it was a burglar attempting to steal the merchandise of words here. So, I crept towards the sound. I looked down to the bottom floors, and hid myself in the shadows to find the culprit. I kept on searching until I finally spotted a person. Whoever it was, was wearing a cape and facing its back to me. My ears caught the faint sound of pages being flipped.

Slowly I made my way closer and closer. Just until I saw their face.

_'!'_

I suddenly backed up against the bookshelf, clattering some down. My eyes went wide and the person noticed my presence. I couldn't back out anymore.

It was Jellal. Jellal Fernandes.

A scream was itching at my throat, desperately wanting to come out and call for help. But the mage was much faster. He had quickly maneuvered over to my side and clamped my mouth shut.

"Shh. Please stay quiet," He whispered in my ear, "All I need is to find and read a certain book, then I'll leave."

Trembling in place I nodded and he slowly removed his hand from my mouth before returning to searching for the book.

I have heard rumors about Jellal. How he was a dark mage that wouldn't think twice about killing a random bystander. With those things in mind I wanted to run, by the other half of my mind fought against itself. Telling me it was just rumors, that the truth may be kept hidden. I knew he was a council member for a while, so maybe he might not hurt me. And afterall, it was only the book's contents he was looking for. If it was from a forbidden book, the fact might be different. But the Magic Library I worked in was public content. The forbidden books were locked in another location.

So I decided.

"Um, Jellal," I stuttered, as he turned my way, "I think I can help. If you don't mind. I work here and all, so um, if you would like to tell me what the type of book or its title I can find it. I know every book here and all of their locations."

My heart pounded, waiting for his reply. There was a chance that the rumors were true and I was in deep shit for trying to help him. I gripped my hands tightly, hoping my decision was correct.

"That would be very helpful. Thank you."

I blinked, surprised at his reply. Jellal told me the book he needed to find and I used my magic to recall its location. Once I had a mental image of where it was located, I led the way.

It was a brisk walk to the spot, but the problem was still book was on one of the top shelves and I didn't have the magic capability to summon it down. Normally, the workers who normally did the book collecting would do it, but they were all off-duty.

"It's up there," I pointed at a dark binded book, "but um, I can't get to it,"

He looked around, "No ladders?"

"No.."

At first I thought he was disappointed, but then he turned to me with a polite smile, "Do you think you can help me out again?"

"?"

He had lifted me up on his shoulders, holding onto my legs with strong hands as I reached to pick out the book. It was scary, the feeling of falling and no one to catch you.

"Can you reach it?"

"N-not yet," I stammered, barely touching the binding.

"Try going on your toes."

"Eh?!"

"Don't worry. I'll catch you if you fall."

'_Should I?'_

Well, there was no going back. I _did_ offer help.

"Please don't drop me."

I then carefully adjusted my footing on his strong shoulders and pushed my feet against him to raise myself higher. It was difficult keeping balance, especially when both of us were wobbling back and forth. For Jellal to be such a powerful mage, he didn't seem to be the most stable. Once I had gotten the book to jiggle out of the shelf, I accidentally leaned back to far and plummeted to the ground. I automatically curled up with the book on my chest, awaiting the impact, but instead of a hard ground I was wrapped in warmth.

Slowly, I peeled my tightly closed eyes apart and noticed Jellal carrying my bridal style in his arms. He smiled at me while I had a dumb look smeared across my face. It was so embarrassing. Thankfully no one else was there to see my 'elegant' fall and my savior.

"H-here's the book!" I squeaked unnecessarily high.

He settled my feet back on the ground and his arms left my body to reach for the text, "Thank you. I'll be done with it shortly."

When he opened to the table of contents I had a brilliant idea. I ran down the spiral path to my desk and fished through the wooden drawers as quickly, but not efficient, as possible. By the time I found what I was looking for, I hoped he hadn't left yet. But thankfully he was still there, slowly flicking through the pages, reading at a leisurely pace.

I was slightly panting on my knees by the time I returned to his side, "Use these."

In my hand was a Gale-Force Reading Glasses. They were my favorite out of my whole collection. I used them everyday, especially since they were the highest quality, at 64x reading speed, I could get without magic imbedded in it.

"Thank you," he said, his warm hand brushing against mine.

I blushed slightly to his touch, but thankfully the dim lighting hid the rosy color well. He went back to reading, now with the speedy glasses on.

As the pages flipped, I stood there, watching him as he read intently, completely focused on the contents of the book. His warm eyes were on the pages, scanning side to side and his mouth was murmuring words from the book as he read.

He was nearing the end of the book by the time I realized I was staring. I turned around in embarrassment and clapped the palms of my hands on my cheeks, hoping to slap myself out of the daze I was in.

Then I heard the sound of a book closing, and i swiveled back around to see Jellal taking off the glasses. He gave me a small smile that could melt any girl's heart and handed the two items back to me.

"Thank you very much," he looked into my eyes before swiftly disappearing out the door.

I watched him leave the library without saying another word. Some part of me was glad he was gone, but the other part wished for him to come back. My arms hugged the book to my chest as if trying to hold onto whatever's left of him on it.

Once he completely disappeared I let out a small breath of a sigh. The smile on his face was fresh in my mind and the previous impression of a dark mage was gone. In its place as the impression of a polite, handsome wizard that might not appear in my life again.

Then I remembered something. I forgot to give him my name.

But then I smiled sadly, "Perhaps, it was meant to be this way."


End file.
